1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure refers to a bicycle saddle, in particular a bicycle sports saddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For bicycle saddles, in particular such bicycle saddles as are used in sports, it is a constant requirement that the saddle should be as light as possible, on the one hand, and should have a high inherent flexibility, on the other hand. The inherent flexibility improves the riding comfort. This requirement exists in particular for saddles of racing bicycles and unsprung mountain bikes. However, inherent flexibility is also desirable in other fields of use.